The Princesses Pain
by MidnightZoroark827
Summary: "Luna, please don't do it. I'm sorry," Celestia whispered. Luna smirked. "Too late for that, Celestia!" Using her magic she picked up the helmet and put it on her head. "Goodbye, sister," She spat. Celestia stared in horror, watching Luna transform into Nightmare Moon. One-shot!


**A/N: I know this didn't happen but I think it would be cool if it did. I came up with this idea before season 4 came on. I don't own My Little Pony. All rights belong to Hasbro. Enjoy!**

The Princesses Pain

Rain whipped the windows of the Canterlot palace. Wind rattled making the windows shake. The storm outside wasn't even compared to the storm inside Princess Luna. Tears stained her face like the rain that fell against the windows.

Luna was in a dark room with only a couple candles lit but she was not alone. In there with her, was the mythical creator of nightmares; Nightmare Moon. No pony has ever seen her before.

Nightmare Moon's misty mane and tail curled around Luna's body, "I can help you, Princess Luna. I can make you not feel lonely anymore," The black mare whispered slowly.

Luna bit her lip, "I-I'm not sure yet. I'm sorry, but I can't answer you right now," She replied shakily.

Nightmare Moon snorted in disbelief, "Princess Luna, together we shall rule! The night will last forever and we shall crush you're sister and the sun!"

Luna opened her bloodshot eyes wide. Anger gripped at her heart like a dragon's claw. Her sister, Celestia, the princess of the sun, and the ruler of Equestria. How Luna hated her sister right now. She was sick and tired of being pushed in the shadows. But still…

"I said I can't answer you right now!" Luna growled forcefully.

Nightmare Moon snarled showing fangs before taking her horn and slashing Luna right across the face making her crash to the floor. "You should know, Princess Luna, that I'm not patient! Hurry and decide or I'll decide for you!" She howled before vanishing in purple mist.

"Luna?" A mare's voice called. The door opened and light flew in. Luna shook her head and lifted herself off the cold floor. She turned to face a white mare with a pink flowing mane and tail and the sun as a cutie mark.

"What do you want, Celestia?" Luna grumbled.

Celestia put her horn against Luna's, "I heard some pony snarl and I heard you fall. I wanted to make sure you were okay," She explained.

Luna drew back quickly, "I'm fine! Just because I'm your little sister doesn't mean I can't watch out for myself!"

The sun princess blinked in shock, "I never said that! I was just checking on you." Luna shoved past her and stalked away from the room and into the throne room where the stained windows were.

Luna slowed to look at each of them and stopped when she saw Nightmare Moon. The mare was rearing up on her back legs as she stood in front of an army of demon ponies; leading the nightmares to the foals, mares, and stallions.

Just then, the painted Nightmare Moon's eye moved down to Luna, "I'm not a patient mare, Princess Luna. Decide quickly or I'll decide for you!" It snarled.

Luna stared at it with wide eyes and a wide open mouth before turning tail and running out of the room. She could hear Nightmare Moon's laughter echoing across the room.

When Luna escaped from the room, she slammed the door shut and leaned against it. Panting, she shook her head which made her slightly short light indigo mane to dance. Fluffing her wings, the alicorn drew in a breath and started down the hall that led to her bedroom.

Nightmare Moon had been bothering Luna ever since Celestia insisted that she and Luna kill Luna's love; King Sombra. That was when Luna had given her sister the cold hoof and when the nightmares started.

Suddenly, all the candles blew out. Darkness went through the hallway making Luna's ears go back in unease. The sound of hooves that wasn't hers came echoing down the hall made Luna run to her room. She could hear the breath of the pony that was following her.

Anger made her spin around with indigo light on her horn ready to attack. "Leave me alone!" She screamed.

That was when the follower came into view. Luna almost screamed; it was Sombra. His green eyes full of terror, "Luna, don't do it," He pleaded quietly.

Puzzled, Luna drew back, staring at the long dead pony. He didn't look like he did when he died. He just looked like a normal gray stallion with a black and red mane and tail. Luna slowly walked closer to him, staring at him with uncertainty.

Luna put a hoof to his cheek and was surprised that it was solid. "Sombra?" Luna whispered, unsure. Sombra nodded. "Luna, whatever you do don't listen to Nightmare Moon! She's trying to gain you're anger!" He protested.

Luna felt her heart quicken, "She makes good points. She points out things I never noticed about Celestia and for that, I am grateful."

Sombra sighed and walked closer to Luna. He laid his head on her shoulder and a tear fell from his eye, "I love you, Luna, and I don't want you to get hurt."

The moon princess stifled a sob, "I love you too, Sombra." When they parted, he vanished leaving Luna alone in the dark hall. With tears still falling from her eyes, she opened her door and walked in.

When she closed the door, she looked around her darkened room. The curtains were closed and the candles were out but that didn't matter to Luna. She walked over to the curtains and opened them just as lightning flashed. Thunder roared and the rain only seemed to hit harder.

Sighing, she heaved herself in her bed and put the covers up to her muzzle and closed her eyes.

"Luna," A voice whispered.

Luna blinked awake. She looked around her room wondering who had said that but shrugged when she saw no pony. She laid her head back down on the pillow again.

"Luna, get up," The same voice whispered a little demanding.

This time, Luna got out of her bed and walked to her window. It was still storming outside. "Hello?" She called.

No answer.

A shiver went up Luna's spin as she realized she might not be alone in her room. Taking in a breath, she climbed back into bed but before she could get her two back legs in, something grabbed them.

"OW!" Luna yowled. Whoever it was slammed her to the floor. Luna struggled to get up, crying out when she saw the blood on her legs. Luna finally stood up shakily and that was when she saw hazy purple mist come from under her bed and shape into Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare Moon laughed darkly when she looked at the pitiful princess, "You look like you've just had a nightmare!" The black mare exclaimed.

Luna was shaking badly and couldn't stand up straight. Her eyes were wide with fear and her ears were back.

"Oh, I guess you're still having a nightmare!" Nightmare Moon laughed. Luna started breathing harder when she looked Nightmare Moon in the eye. Her glassy green eyes gleamed evilly when she met Luna's gaze.

"Don't fear, Princess Luna. I won't hurt you anymore," She said quietly but Luna knew she was lying.

Luna closed her eyes tight and felt one tear escape. She started thinking of the past before Nightmare Moon started haunting her.

"_Luna, come here, dear!" Luna's father, Moon, called from where he was in the sky. Moon was a pure black alicorn and his cutie mark was the full moon with stars around it. _

"_What?" Luna called in a squeaky voice._

"_Come and fly with me and your sister!" He replied. Celestia was flying next to her father looking a little afraid. _

_Sun, Luna's mother, was next to Luna, "Yes, Luna, why don't we fly with Moon and Celestia." _

_Luna looked at her wings. They were tiny! She was younger than her sister and to top it all off she didn't have a cutie mark! How was she a princess when she couldn't do anything?_

_Finally, Luna nodded. "Okay!" She stood and started to flap her tiny wings. Sun nudged her hindquarters, "Now, just jump into the air." She did with closed eyes. _

"_Luna, you're flying!" Celestia exclaimed. _

_Luna blinked her eyes open, "I am?" With a gasp, she realized her sister was correct! She was flying! Celestia laughed and went next to her sister, "Come on!" Luna followed her sister while Sun and Moon watched, not knowing that Luna was listening._

"_I'm so proud of her," Sun said as she watched her daughters with happiness. _

_Moon nodded, "So am I. I didn't think she could do it. She has a lot of fear and anger built up inside of her and I know that's hard for her to escape."_

_Sun nudged him, "I know, but she's learning not to give up so easily." She looked back at her daughters. "Luna is a lovely filly."_

_Moon sighed, "Yes but some things are just better off if you do give up."_

Luna gasped and opened her eyes. Her father was right; some things you just couldn't win. Nightmare Moon was still glaring down at the hurt mare with anger in her eyes. "Well?"

Luna drew in a breath.

"You win."

Lightning crackled and thunder roared as Nightmare Moon reared on her hind legs and laughed madly. "You've made the right decision, Princess Luna," She said as purple mist curled around Luna.

Now, Luna knew Nightmare Moon was right. She hated her sister, her pain, her darkness, and her nightmares. It was time to except who she really was.

"Right now, I'm going to take this annoying thing off my head and put it on the balcony in the throne room. You go down and get it then put it on your own head. Once you do that…" Nightmare Moon trailed off. Luna straightened, "Right."

Nightmare Moon laughed and faded into purple mist, going down to the throne room. Luna glanced outside and saw lightning flash. She nodded and walked out of her room. It was time for sunlight to end.

She quickly walked down the hall and to the throne room. She glanced at her shadow on the wall and flinched; it was Nightmare Moon's shadow. Snarling, more tears started falling down as she raced to the throne room.

When she got there, she burst through the doors and quickly ran to the balcony door. She drew in a breath and opened the doors. She was just about to go outside until.

"Luna, what are you doing?"

Luna gritted her teeth at the sound of Celestia's voice. "None of your business," Luna replied with a steely voice.

'_Excellent, Princess Luna,' _Nightmare Moon whispered in Luna's ear, _'Show her whose boss.'_

"It just looked like you were about to go outside since you opened the doors," Celestia said quietly.

Luna spun around to face her sister with rage in her eyes, "I am! I'm so sick and tired of you being the one that everyone loves! Mom and Dad always put you first! The only pony that ever loved me was Sombra and guess what? It was your idea to kill him!" Luna screamed.

Celestia stared at her sister in shock, "L-Luna, I had no idea you feel this way." She glanced at the picture of herself and the sun and Luna and the moon. Luna did look a lot smaller.

"It's too late for apologizes, Celestia!" She snarled. She pointed her horn to the window that had Nightmare Moon on it. "Nightmare Moon has been helping me ever since before Sombra died. Now, we are going to become one!"

"NO!" Celestia hollered. "She's evil and you're not. Please, Luna, don't do this, please! I don't know what I'd do without you!"

Luna snorted and turned to walk outside. A huge wind made her open her wings just as lightning flashed. That was just enough light to let her see the helmet lying in the middle of the balcony.

She started walking toward it has rain soaked her pelt and mane. She passed by a puddle and saw her reflection as Nightmare Moon's.

"Luna, please stop!" Celestia called.

But, Luna didn't have to listen this time. She used her powers to lift the helmet up and put it on her head. Taking in a breath she gasped as she felt darkness gather into her heart. Her eyes turned a glassy green, her wings became like bats, her mane and tail became purple mist, she became taller, and she became a black mare instead of indigo.

Celestia watched with a tear falling down her face as her little sister was turning into the Mare of Darkness. _'How could I let this happen?'_

Now, Nightmare Moon opened her eyes and laughed evilly. "Dear, Princess Celestia, I hope you love the night!" She laughed and even more thunder crackled.

Celestia stifled a sob then opened her eyes, "Get out of my sister. Now!" She demanded. Nightmare Moon snorted, "No. This is who I am, Celestia. You can't change it!"

The princess of the sun knew what she had to do. She had to use the Elements of Harmony to stop her sister.

Her horn glowed a golden light and she closed her eyes tight. Nightmare Moon laughed, "While you're doing that, I'll be taking over Equestria, okay?" She walked back into the rain and was about to take off until Celestia started glowing.

Nightmare Moon spun around and saw her sister in the air with the Elements of Harmony around her. "I will stop you right now, Nightmare Moon!" She yowled.

Nightmare Moon's horn glowed a dark black color. Power came through her just as the Elements of harmony shot at her. Nightmare Moon fired back with her power and the two hit. It was a tie which made smoke blow around them. Nightmare Moon laughed, "You can't defeat me, Celestia! Not even with the Elements of Harmony!"

She walked back to the balcony then opened her wings and took off. Celestia cleared the smoke away and ran to the balcony to see the rain stop and the wind die down. The dark clouds parted and there was the full moon.

"What am going to do?" Celestia asked herself. She gasped when she looked at the moon. A sad idea crept through her.

"The next time I see her, I will have to lock her away in the moon. But for now, we shall have to go out and search for her," Celestia realized.

As Nightmare Moon flew through the night, she passed by a lake and looked down at her reflection and saw Luna looking back at her. "Help me," She whispered in agony.

Nightmare Moon laughed, "Sorry, my little friend. But thanks to you I'm even more powerful than the Elements of Harmony! Now let's go and bring terror back to Equestria."

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this short little fanfiction. I know this isn't how it happened but wouldn't it be cool if it was like this?!**


End file.
